


Poems of Hogwarts

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various poems from the Harry Potter verse; some contain RLSB, some are Regulus/Sirius, some have no pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> first published June 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a post-Azkaban poem about Remus and Sirius.

The touch of your

cold skin and the

feeling of your skeleton

through your ratty t-shirt

startle me. I didn’t

expect to have to feel

it before you got

better; I thought

that forcing you to

eat would help you

heal, but it seems

to have only made

you worse… but I

know I am no better.

I am plenty thin and

covered in scars, as

always. Some new, and

some so old they’ve

faded into my skin,

barely noticeable by those

not looking for them.

I know you have scars,

one who’s been through

as much as you have

can’t not have scars.

 

Yours are just hidden;

on the inside.


	2. My Wonderful Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem about Regulus and Sirius. Contains incest.

I come, down the stairs

and hesitantly knock

on your door. You open

it, and I can see

so many emotions

waging war to dominate

your face.

 

Because our parents are downstairs.

 

Because you know we could get caught.

 

Because you know what’s to come.

 

Together, we go to bed,

moving gently at first

but then more urgently.

We do it because

we love each other,

but

we also do it

because we want to be

burned off the family tree.


	3. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem about Remus and Sirius

The dull grey smoke

curled from the burning

cigarette that rested in my

boyfriend’s mouth and I watched

it as I took another long drink

from the bottle I held in my

hands. The light was fading

outside and I didn’t care.

Tonight the bright light of the

full moon wouldn’t bother me.

 

I just want to drown. Maybe the

lake would be better for that,

but for now, the burn of the

alcohol going down my throat

and the pungent smell of smoke

will do just fine to help me

forget what I am.


	4. My Frozen Heart - A Haiku Montage

As I watch the snow

fall down and blanket the ground

I see you shiver.

 

I wish I could just

reach out and wrap a blanket

around your shoulders.

 

But I don’t have a

blanket, all I have is a

thin cloak to match yours.

 

Even though I want

to pull you into my arms,

I know you would leave.

 

So instead I start

a fire and sit here to

wait for your return.

 


	5. Lost Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem from Sirius' POV about after Regulus' death

I’m sitting here in this grass,

staring at your name,

ever-so-carefully etched on

the grave.

 

I know I left you

when we were young,

but that didn’t mean

I didn’t want to

take you with me.

I hated myself for

leaving you along

in that house…

 

And then, when I

found out the choice

you made, I was

sick. I wondered if

I had stayed, or

taken you with me,

things would have been

different.

 

I want you to know

that I miss you…

and if we’d had

the choice

it would be you here

and not me.


	6. House Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short poem about the Hogwarts Houses

Shimmering banners hand from the

ceiling, red and gold, silver and green,

bronze and blue, yellow and black.

All are against each other; rivals.

In Quidditch, in school, in knowledge, in

popularity. When those few choose to

cross the lines and make friends with

those of other colors, it’s noted,

and they are shunned; for no one

can mend the deep rooted

hatreds that have lasted for centuries…


	7. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem about Remus and Sirius; based off a roleplay with HPontopoftheworld. 
> 
> mentions of mpreg and suicide

I see the way your

grey eyes stare up at me,

unfocused and innocent.

 

I can see my own features in

your rounded face,

your light brown hair.

 

As I hold you in my arms,

I feel nothing. Your

father looks at me

 

expectantly, but

I can’t find the words

to answer.

 

I simply hand you

back to him,

a blank expression

 

upon my face.

I may have carried

you for nine months,

 

but my heart still

longs for the daughter

I lost four months ago…

 

You’re just a reminder

of her. Every time I

look at you, its

 

like I’ve lost her all

over again. I can’t find

it in me to be sorry,

 

even though I know that

I should be. So here I sit,

watching you watch me

 

as I plan to tie a rope

to the rafters and

let the darkness take me.


	8. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem about Sirius and Remus, Remus' lycanthropy, and when Sirius goes to Azkaban.

A pulse, your pulse,

it floats to me through

waves of light

that come from

the sky.

 

That horrible light

that makes you

scream and fall

to the floor. The

kind that shifts

your bones with awful

cracking noises that

resound in never

ending echoes across

the room.

 

And then, when you’re

you again, I can see

the blades of the knives

sitting on the counter

reflected in your eyes,

and I know

that some nights

when I’m asleep,

you come down and

touch them, thinking

of what they could do

to you; what relief

they could give you.

And I stay,

because you need

to live and because

I love you.

 

But now that I’m

gone, who’s to stop

you from plunging

the blade into your heart?


	9. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem about Regulus and Sirius. Contains incest.

In bed.

Burrowed beneath the sheets.

Mother and father

are downstairs in

the kitchen, unaware

of what we’re

doing. Two

heinous crimes to them.

I, the first born son,

the heir to the family name,

lying on top of

the second son,

my brother.

My other half.

 

He arches his back,

our torsos pressing

together, wanting, no…

begging,

for more; more of me.

 

Not for the first

time, I bury myself

in his tight heat,

a heat only I

have felt, a heat

I hope to keep

to myself forever.

 

We move together,

bodies in synch.

It isn’t long

before we reach

our blissful completion.

 

Hunger finally sated,

we lie next to

 

each other, wrapped

around one another,

falling asleep. Our parents

still completely and utterly

 

in the dark.


	10. Almost Estranged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem about Regulus and Sirius, and how Sirius regrets leaving

It wasn’t long ago

that we could hide

in the attic, and I

would read to you

from old books.

 

Sometimes, we would

go down into the

music room and you

would watch with

fascination as I played

the piano.

 

Often, we would be

sprawled on the floor

of one of our bedrooms

with crayons and parchment,

and I would draw you

while you tried to

make words flow into

sentences, and then

into stanzas. You would

always use blue and

green crayons while

I would use red and

yellow ones.

 

I remember, back before

school, when our parents

would buy me music

and sketchbooks with art

supplies, and you would

get journals, pens, and

books. I also remember

the day they gave me

my camera, and we

pretended to work

for a newspaper;

me taking pictures

and you writing articles.

 

But things have changed,

for both of us.

Our parents hate me,

 

and I’ve left the

house. You’ve gotten

involved with the bad

guys, and I’m on

the other side.

 

You still write poems

and read. I still

play piano and draw.

 

We’re brothers, but we

don’t know much about

each other now…

 

How are we to ever

know what will happen

to the other?


	11. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem about Sirius from Regulus' POV

It wasn’t long ago,

that I sat by and

watched your fingers

caress the keys of

the old grand piano

in the drawing room,

making music that

I couldn’t get out

of my head.

 

It wasn’t long ago,

that you would

call me our parents’

puppet, and that

I only knew how

to appease them,

never thinking

for myself.

 

It wasn’t long ago,

that you left me

alone with mother

and father in this house,

forever to rot

amongst the old

traditions that you

so gleefully rejected.

 

It wasn’t long ago,

that I wished I could

be just like you, and

have you love me,

just like you loved

who you referred to

as your “real” brother.

 

I remember trying to

play the piano with

your same grace,

eyes reading the

notes on the page,

but fingers never

quite hitting the

right key.

 

I remember showing

you the books I filled

with my elegant script

that perfectly matched

yours, hoping you’d find

something amid my

poetry worthy of praising.

 

I remember seeing you

in the halls at school,

secretly hoping that one

day, you’d invite me to

join you and your friends,

who you seemed to consider

your siblings more than you

considered me to be your brother.

 

I remember all the times

I wanted you to turn

around and hug me,

or just ruffle my hair

in the way I hated you to,

just to show that you

actually cared.

 

Instead you went to live

with people who shared

your same liberal views

of the world, leaving

me in the shadows.

 

Instead you threw me

into the corner to gather

cobwebs and dust when

all I wanted was for you

to take me with you.

 

Instead you picked your

boyfriend over me,

hoping to escape from

what you thought was

a false reality.

 

Instead you never taught

me the real truths of the

world that you always

said I should believe;

the things you said

you believed.

 

Secretly, I cried,

missing you…

longing for you

to come back.

 

Secretly, I thought

about rebelling from

our parents, just to

show you that I could.

 

Secretly, I watched you,

and wondered what

you would do if I tried

to talk to you.

 

Secretly, I dreamed

about you hugging

me, waking when I

realized that I would

never have you come

back to kiss me goodbye.


End file.
